Makini (The Lion King: Revisited)
Makini is a female mandrill. She is Rafiki's young apprentice, chosen by the Spirits of the Past. She is the daughter of Fikiri and Kitendo. Appearance Makini's pelt is gray, while her underbelly is paler in color. Her mane is brown. Her eyes are green. Personality Eager and bright, Makini is a free spirit. She loves to learn and looks up to her mentor Rafiki, but has trouble with being calm, and is easy to deceive. Despite this, Makini takes pride in herself and her position, and is friendly and welcoming to everyone she meets. History Concerned at how quickly the start of the dry season has caused things to get out of hand, Kion goes off to consult with his grandfather, Mufasa. Unbeknownst to Kion, his conversation with Mufasa is being overheard by Makini. After Kion's conversation is over, she introduces herself and tells him she's Rafiki's new apprentice. Makini gushes over what she had heard, but Kion tells her not to go talking too much about it. Unbeknownst to the pair, Ushari has heard everything. Later, Makini begins her training with Rafiki, but her excitement and impatience keeps her from making any progress. Seeing this, Rafiki tells her that the hardest part of listening is finding the quiet to hear, and sends her out to find her bakora staff, the special staff carried by all Royal Mjuzis. As Makini searches for her staff, she encounters Ushari, who casually asks her if there is a way to speak to the Evil Lions of the Past as well as the good. Makini is unsure, so Ushari convinces her to get Rafiki to reveal if there's a way to talk to Scar. After Makini finds a staff that speaks to her, she returns to Rafiki, and Ushari summons his skink friends to spy on Makini and reveal what Rafiki tells her about Scar. At the Lair of the Lion Guard, Makini asks Rafiki if there is a way to talk to Scar, and Rafiki explains that it depends on if the Great Lion is good or bad. The Great Lions of the Past are in the sky and their voices are in the wind, and they are the lions that appear when Kion uses the Roar of the Elders. However, the Evil Lions of the Past like Scar appear in fire if they are unleashed by the Roar and the bakora staff. The skinks go off to tell Ushari what they've learned. In the meantime, Rafiki introduces the royal family to Makini, who goes with Kiara to help Ma Tembo the elephant find a new water source. In the Outlands, Ushari and Janja decide to use what they have learned to summon Scar. They decide to get Makini's bakora staff, since she's too inexperienced to be a threat, and to attack one of Kion's loved ones and bring them there, since Kion's Roars are at their most powerful when he's angry. The hyenas kidnap Kiara and take Makini's bakora staff. While the rest of the Guard rescues her, Janja tricks Kion by getting him to use the Roar out of anger, causing the volcano to erupt. When Janja throws Makini's staff into the volcano, Scar is successfully summoned, giving the Lion Guard's enemies their own spirit guide. Back in the Pride Lands, Ma Tembo is having difficulty hearing water because of all the chanting animals around her. Realizing that Ma Tembo needs silence in order to hear, Makini quiets the crowd, and Ma Tembo is at last able to hear and locate a water source. Pleased with herself, Makini sings "Today Is My Day" in celebration of her official status as Rafiki's apprentice. In the Lair of the Lion Guard, Makini and the Lion Guard discuss how Scar was defeated by Simba, which inspired the Kumbuka celebration. Bunga tries to argue that his uncles, Timon and Pumbaa, are the true heroes, since they distracted the hyenas, but Makini and the rest of the Lion Guard credit Simba with the victory. At Pride Rock, the Pride Landers sing "Good King Simba" in honor of the Kumbuka celebration. However, in the midst of the festivities, Simba is stung by a scorpion. Rafiki explains that the only cure is volcanic ash, which can be found in the Outlands, and tasks the Lion Guard with retrieving it. Bunga offers to carry the gourd that will hold the ash, but when he almost breaks it, Rafiki orders Makini to accompany the team. The Lion Guard reaches the inner volcano, where Makini places a pinch of the ash in her gourd. As the team turns to leave, Scar arises from the flames and reveals himself to Kion, admitting his part in the plan to kill Simba. Despite Scar's admission, Kion directs his team to leave, as he is worried about arriving too late to save his father. Scar then calls his army forward, and they corner the Lion Guard at the edge of the lava. With no option left, Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to blow away Scar's army, and the Lion Guard makes a quick escape. Scar sends Mzingo and his parliament after the Lion Guard, and the vultures nearly wrestle the gourd from Makini. However, the rest of the team arrives just in time to fend off the vultures, and Kion uses his roar to ensure that they are not delayed again. Makini and the team arrive shortly after Bunga and Fuli, who deliver the remedy to Rafiki. At Big Springs, Timon and Pumbaa wander by on the trail of a slug. No sooner have they left when Makini arrives and shows off a plant root that will be part of her mpando mpaya, which is the traditional planting of a new baobab tree by a Royal Mjuzi. This prompts Kion to chase after Timon and Pumbaa, and ask them to perform at Makini's mpando mpaya. At Mizimu Grove, Rafiki and Simba announce the celebration, and Timon and Pumbaa perform their song ("Tujiinue"). In the midst of the celebration, the Army of Scar attacks, and the Pride Landers rise up to defend themselves. The battle pauses when Scar appears in the flames and threatens to overtake the entirety of the Pride Lands. That night, Kion notices something on the ground and rushes off to speak to the Pride Landers. At Pride Rock, he interrupts Simba's somber opening statement and implores the Pride Landers to follow him to Mizimu Grove. The herds follow Kion to Mizimu Grove, where Makini's baobab tree seed has survived the fire. This inspires the Pride Landers to remain in the kingdom and work together to defeat Scar. Makini then plants her baobab tree as the Pride Landers look on. Makini is there with Rafiki, Simba, and Nala when the sun comes up. Kion leads the Pride Lands' army into the Battle of Kenya, including Makini. However, they are stopped in the middle of the fight when Scar unleashes his biggest roar to cause the Outlands' volcano erupting. Shortly after Ushari's death and Scar's defeat, Kion announces that Scar has been defeated for good. Returning to the Lair of the Lion Guard when Ono's eyes are injured, Rafiki says that there's nothing he can do about it. He then takes a look at Kion's scar and says that he can't fix that either. Makini gets Tuliza for Kion to make his scar feel better. Rafiki tells the Lion Guard to go to the Tree of Life where animals go to get better. He also tells them that when he went there for the first time he met Makini and her parents. So Rafiki suggests for his apprentice to accompany the lion guard on her journey because she knows how to get where they need to go. Then both, the Lion Guard and Makini, bid farewell to the other Pride Landers and start their journey to the Tree of Life. After returning to the Pride Lands, but only to hear that Zira was gone, Rafiki mentions that Janna had been right about Makini's future being at the Tree of Life rather than the Pride Lands. When the Guard decide to help the Night Pride and defend the Tree of Life, Makini represents Kion as it's new king. She then hugs her parents Fikiri and Kitendo. Ending the coronation, Makini presents Rani and Kion's cub to the animals and holds her up. During the end credits, Makini sings her own cover of "Anything" alongside Nne and Ono. Quotes Insert formula here Behind the scenes * Makini is voiced by Landry Bender. Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Mandrills Category:Monkeys Category:Supporting Characters Category:The Lion King: Revisited